My Love Story
by Rachzinha
Summary: As famílias Cullen e Swan, irão passar por muitas dificuldades, brigas, amor, felicidade, junto com os seus amigos e inimigos. Irá tudo se resolver? Acompanhe esta fic, que tem de tudo e a fará tanto dar umas boas gargalhadas como chorar de tristeza.


Fanfic

My love Story

1º Capítulo

- Faça força doutora!

- Eu aqui sou só a Bella! Ahhh! Alliee!

- Estou aqui querida! Faça só mais um pouquinho de força Bella… - ela disse.

- Dou…er….Bella! Aos três tem de fazer mais força. Já estou vendo a cabecinha… - disse a doutora Lauren.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Com muito esforço fiz toda a força que consegui.

- Nasceu! – gritavam.

Os meus olhos brilhavam…A minha bebé! Vinha de olhos fechados e Alice olhava para ela com uma certa adoração… era linda…a cara do pai.

Pousaram a bebé no meu colo com muito cuidado.

Ela era tão frágil…

Tão bonita….

A minha bebé abriu os olhos e aí eu soube que se tentasse mentir ao dizer que ela não era de Edward eu não teria hipótese…

Lembro-me de me tirarem a bebé dos braços e eu cair num sono profundo.

- Bella? Acorda mana!

- Hum….a bebé?

- Está aqui…ainda dormindo mas daqui a pouco vai acordar e vai querer mamar.

Alice entregou-me a bebé e olhou para mim.

- Bella, já escolheu o nome?

- Não sei Allie… é tão difícil escolher… que tal fazermos isso enquanto ela não acorda?

- Ótimo! Rebecca?

- Urgh! Não! Edward pegou uma chamada Rebecca uma vez… - disse eu.

- Amber? Não, não… Jasper gostava da Amber Louis na escolinha.

- Brooke?

- Não gosto. – disse Allie.

- Charllote? Amo esse! – disse eu.

- Também eu,mas Edward não gostava.

- Danielle? – perguntou. – Não…

- Adriana?

- Não…

- America…

- Urgh! Minha filha não é um continente...

- Tess?

- Não gosto muito…

- Violet?

- Edward odeia. – disse eu.

- Melody… - nessa hora a bebé acordou e sorriu pra mim.

- Siiiim! É lindo! E parece que ela gosta! – Allie festejou saltitando pelo quarto de hospital.

- Você gosta bebé? – perguntei dando uma fungada no pescoço cheiroso de minha filha.

Ela sorriu pra mim e depois olhou para Alice que ainda estava saltitando e fez um biquinho. Tadinha….estava cansada e tia Alice não parava quieta…

- Bells, daqui a dois dias você e a Mel já terão alta. –disse ela quicando.

-Mel? Adorei! – disse dando uma pequena risada enquanto olhava para o rosto sereno de minha filhinha.

De repente, em sua linda boquinha, um O perfeito de formou fazendo eu e Allie nos derreter-mos.

O meu celular vibrou em cima da mesa de apoio e quando eu olhei o meu corpo inteiro parou. Quem estava ligando era Edward. A imagem do chamador piscava no meu Iphone e Alice olhava para mim assustada.

- Vou atender! - falei decidida.

- Tem a certeza?

- Claro!

Alice saiu da sala em seguida mostrando com clareza que ela achava que eu devia estar sozinha.

- Alô?

- Bella? Bella! Porque você nunca mais atendeu as minhas ligações? Bella, eu juro que foi tudo armação da Tanya e da Georgia! Eu juro! Onde você tá me amor?

- Calma, eu sei Ed… A Alice me contou que você não teve culpa, e a Georgia me encontrou e disse que tudo tinha sido armação dela e da vaca loira…

- Oh Meu deus Bells! Onde você está amor? Eu vou ter com você!

- Acho isso m pouco difícil Edward, visto que eu estou no hospital.

- HOSPITAL? Bella! Você está bem? Partiu alguma coisa, se machucou? – revirei os olhos enquanto ele tagarelava sobre possíveis acidentes que eu pudera ter para estar no hospital.

- Edward, eu estou bem. Nós estamos bem!

- Nós? – perguntou ele completamente desnorteado. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Allie também?

- Não, ela está bem. Sou eu, a Alice e mais uma pessoa. Quando eu chegar aí em Nova York na Terça eu te mostro.

- Bella aonde você está?

- Em Londres.

- Em Londres? Bella, eu vou imediatamente para aí!

- Não Ed! Se você vier eu juro que você fica sem me ver durante uns bons três meses!

- Eu não vou, eu não vou! – disse de imediato.

- Eu chego aí na Terça de tarde Ed. Ainda tenho de preparar as malas.

- Ok Bella. Depois me manda uma mensagem com a hora que você vai chegar para eu te ir buscar. Posso avisar os meus pais?

- Sim, sim… Ed, meu carro chega em minha casa da Segunda. Você pode pegá-lo para mim?

- Claro!

- Agora tenho de ir Eddie. – disse ao ver Melody se remexendo em meus braços, provavelmente com fome.

- Tudo bem. Eu te amo Bella.

- Também te amo Edward! – depois qe desliguei Alice entra no quarto com a Sully, a enfermeira chefe.

- Hora de dar de mamar Bellinha! – cantarolou Alice com os olhos brilhando por estar vendo a sua sobrinha, pela primeira vez mamando.

- Oi Bella. – disse Sully com um sorriso simpático.

As duas me ajudaram e enquanto amamentava a Mel sorria pra mim e tenho de dizer, era uma imagem linda!

Passado algumas horas mel dormia tranquilamente e eu estava esperando o dia em que chegaria a Nova York.

Quando sai de lá nem sabia que estava grávida de quase 3 meses e eu sai e vim para Londres porque Tanya, uma vadia que andava atrás de meu namorado Ed, armou um plano com uma amiga para me separar dele fingindo ter dormido com ele.

Felizmente, 6 meses mais tarde, a tal amiga, veio se desculpar comigo e disse que tinha sido tudo armação da Tanya.

Nesse mesmo dia, com os nervos de dizer a Edward que estava esperando um bebé dele, a minha Melody nasceu com 3,450k.

Quando dei por mim já estávamos na segunda.

Puxa, como o tempo passa rápido!

- Bella, vamos? – Alice tinha vindo me buscar no hospital, e depois de me deixar em meu apartamento iria seguir para o seu para arrumar as suas malas, pois quando chegasse em Londres seu noivo Jasper, irmão de Edward a estaria esperando.

Contei a Alice que estava esperando um bebé à 3 meses e depois disso Alice veio correndo para cá. Ela e Jazz, são os únicos que sabem da minha filha.

- Sim. – peguei em Melody e segui para a porta do meu quarto. Chegamos lá fora e sorri ao ver que Alice tinha trazido seu inseparável carro.

Passado 15 minutos tínhamos chegado ao meu apartamento.

Alice sempre adorou a minha sala e logo que chegou sentou o bumbum no sofá e Mel, que estava acordada, olhou com curiosidade para o novo objecto misterioso onde a tia estava sentada.

- Bella, eu já vou. Amanha as sete em ponto esteja lá em baixo na portaria que e vou estar te esperando pra irmos para o aeroporto.

- Ok.

Assim que Alice saiu, depois de muitos, muitos beijos dados em Melody, caminhei para o meu quarto para deitar Mel.

O seu berço estava junto à minha cama, pois como eu iria voltar para os USA, não tinha quarto preparado para ela.

Deitei com ela na minha cama esperando ela adormecer, mas acabou que adormecemos as duas. Eu ainda estava cansada do parto.

Acordei com ela resmungando às 3 da manha e me dei conta que tínhamos dormido por 4 horas.

Dei-lhe de mamar, e dormimos mais duas horas, antes de ela voltar a pedir por comida. Às 5:00h da manhã acordamos e eu dei banho com muito cuidado e ela gostou muito. Mudei-lhe a fralda e vesti-a, pousando-a em seguida no berço, enquanto eu ia para o meu closet me arrumar.

Encontrei-me com Alice às 7, como ela mesma disse, e em seguida seguimos as três para o aeroporto de táxi, pois o seu carro já estava em Nova York.

Ainda não era aconselhado viajar tanto tempo com a Mel, pois ela ainda só tinha três dias de vida, mas a médica disse que não fazia mal contando que depois ela pudesse descansar muitas, muitas horas.

Passado algumas horas…

Finalmente tínhamos desembarcado e horas antes eu já tinha mandado uma mensagem ao Ed dizendo a que horas nos podia ir buscar.

- O Ed nunca mais chega… - reclamou Alice sentada em cima das suas mil malas roxas. As minhas eram rosa, tudo porque quando eu era pequena não gostava de rosa e depois Aice me fez pensar que um mundo rosa e purpurinado era muito melhor. Agora eu sou louca por cor de rosa… -'

Balancei um pouco o carrinho de Mel e enquanto olhava para os lado, Alice o avistou.

- Aí vem ele! – disse Alice.

Edward estava no meio do aeroporto nos procurando e quando nos viu pareceu meio chocado com o facto de haver uma presença a mais entre nós.

Ficou pensativo durante muitos segundos, parecendo estar fazendo as contas desde que eu fui embora, e depois abriu um sorriso lindo e magnifico e veio correndo até mim.

- Eu te amo! A você e ao nosso bebé! – soou mais como uma perguna, mas naquele momento eu estava tão feliz por o ver que apenas lhe dei um beijão digno de cena de cinema e depois lhe dei um grande sorriso como confirmação à sua pergunta.

Ele sorriu ainda mais e depois pegou nossa filha no como gritando no aeroporto:

- EU SOU PAI! – várias pessoas que passavam sorriam com o seu amor pelo bebé e pelo facto de ele estar vendo a sua filha pela primeira vez.

- Minhas meninas! Eu amo vocês!

- Eu também vos amo Edward! – ele apenas sorriu e olhou para Melody com muito carinho,

- Oi bebé! Aqui é o seu papai! Qual é o seu nome meu amor?

Alice, que até então estava se agarrando com Jazz, que por sinal tinha chegado e eu não havia dado conta, se pronunciou orgulhosa:

- Melody, se apelido é Mel, e eu e o Jazz somos os padrinhos.

- São? – perguntou olhando para ela com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Melody, quando viu o pai sorrir, deu um sorriso tão lindo que eu nunca vou esquecer na minha vida!

- Somos, e agora vamos para casa que eu estou com fome!

Todos rimos com esta.

- Bella, eu te amo. – sussurrou Ed ao meu ouvido quando estávamos saindo do aeroporto.

- Eu também Ed!

Fomos para casa dos Cullen's e eu estava ansiosa para saber a reacção de todos eles…


End file.
